A la découverte de sa nouvelle nature
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 88. UA Omegaverse. A l'adolescence, période charnière des changements aussi bien physiques que moraux. Pour Deku, elle va annoncer une évolution imprévue qui va chambouler sa manière d'appréhender son corps. Todoroki et leurs camarades dans la même situation qu'eux vont l'épauler. Yaoi. TodoDeku.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimers : My Hero Academia ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou hellou, voici la requête My Hero Academia de sandou01 qui m'a demandée un TodoDeku avec le contexte suivant : dans un UA Omegaverse, Deku décide cacher sa nature d'omega au dortoir car il a peur d'être rejeté à cause de ses souvenirs en tant que personne sans Alter. Todoroki le découvre et décide de l'aider. Bon, j'ai décidé de changer un peu le contexte et je tenais aussi à te remercier pour ta review sur l'OS TanaEnno (que je dois un peu corriger d'aillaurs car je me suis emmelée les pinceaux à un moment) et je vous remercie aussi kama-chan59 et DramaticalRaven (désolée du retard).**

 **Apparemment ffnet a aussi réparer les bugs donc je pense que c'est bon pour les reviews et les alertes. Voici la première partie. Bonne lecture. :)**

Personne n'est né égal.

Cette phrase, Izuku se la disait souvent à l'époque où il n'était qu'un sans Alter sans penser que cette notion d'inégalité allait bien au-delà de son absence de pouvoirs. En plus, de l'éveil de pouvoirs surnaturels, un phénomène s'était développé dans le métabolisme humain. L'apparition des Alters coïncidait avec celle des classes alpha, beta et omega, qui sous-entendait que l'évolution humaine avait encore fait un pas de plus.

Pourtant, dans la société, l'arrivée des alphas avait été autant saluée que celle des omegas fut au contraire, méprisée. Alors que le sexisme était de moins en moins présent vu que les femmes pouvaient avoir des Alters plus puissants que les hommes, cette notion de machisme s'était répercutée à la place sur les omegas, aussi bien masculins que féminins. Etant un beta, Izuku n'avait pas particulièrement prêté attention bien qu'il trouvait quand même ce genre de comportement révoltant.

Par contre, en étudiant la vie des super héros et leurs Alters, il avait appris que la fonction publique avait décidé que ceux-ci devaient cacher leurs classes dès qu'ils entraient dans la vie active à la sortie du lycée et ce, dès qu'ils recevaient leur licence héroique. C'était un gage de sécurité pour assurer l'égalité pour tous et aussi pour protéger les super-héros omegas de la discrimination dont ils étaient sujets au quotidien. Ces derniers devaient utiliser un matériel adapté pour dissimuler leur classe, le plus souvent reconnaissable par les phéromones qu'ils émettaient.

Certains super héros ne se cachaient pas cependant. Midnight, par exemple, n'hésitait pas à le montrer et à revendiquer son appartenance à la classe omega vu que son Alter était lié aux phéromones. L'enseignante de Yûei encourageait même tous les omegas de ne pas être complexés par leur nature et militait afin qu'ils furent autant respectés que les alphas en compagnie de Present Mic qui n'hésitait pas à en parler sans langue de bois dans sa station de radio.

Les moeurs évoluaient lentement mais surement.

Izuku les soutenait bien entendu bien qu'il n'était qu'un simple spectateur vis à vis de ce problème de société. Un beta était une personne tout ce qu'il y avait de banal après tout sans phéromones ni souci de chaleurs et sans le charisme d'un alpha. Toutefois, il ne fallait jamais juger un livre par sa couverture : Katchan avait tout d'un alpha et pourtant, le blond était un beta comme lui.

Néanmoins, sa vision des choses allait drastiquement changé, tout comme le jour où il avait reçu le One for All.

Cela avait commencé par un cauchemar pendant qu'il dormait dans sa chambre au dortoir de l'académie.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rêvait de Tomura Shigaraki.

C'était même devenu récurrent depuis leur deuxième rencontre.

Izuku ne cessait de se revoir sous son empire en train de tenter d'échapper à ces mains qui le bloquèrent de toute part avant que le super vilain n'arrive pour le détruire lentement, effleurant un à un chaque membre de ses mains pour lui faire subir sa nécrose mortelle, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Chaque fois, il lui murmurait à l'oreille combien il se plaisait à le faire souffrir atrocement.

Chaque fois, son rire enfantin si distordu résonnait à ses oreilles lorsqu'il fut sur point de lui porter le coup de grâce.

Toutefois, quelque chose avait changé dans ce cauchemar-là.

Les mots de son ennemi étaient différents : "J'ai une meilleure idée. Au lieu de te tuer, pourquoi je ne te marquerai pas?, murmura contre son oreille la voix grave empriente de folie de Tomura, comme ça, je pourrai te torturer encore et encore et tu ne pourras rien faire parce que tu seras à ma merci."

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire lubrique, ses yeux écarlates lui annoncèrent vite la couleur de ce qui lui arriverait.

 _Nooooooon!_

Izuku ouvrit rapidement les yeux pour fuir ce cauchemar en haletant. Il savait que ceux-ci n'étaient que l'incarnation de ses angoisses et qu'il devrait faire face à ses peurs tôt ou tard mais cela restait toujours aussi éprouvant.

Deku reprit lentement son souffle avant de découvrir que ses draps étaient humides. " Voilà que je réagis comme un enfant, se dit-il en se levant pour retirer les draps souillés et se changer. Ceci dit, il ne se cachait pas que ce rêve avait été effrayant mais s'il se mettait à tremper son lit maintenant, c'était qu'il devait avoir sacrément peur au fond de lui. Et puis ce cauchemar n'a aucun sens, pensa-t-il en prenant des sous-vêtements propres dans l'armoire, je suis un beta et non un omega.

Ils avaient entrainement en guise de cours du matin. Un peu d'exercice physique lui changerait les idées.

Izuku passa donc la matinée normalement à se focaliser sur comment bien utiliser son Alter tout en discutant avec Uraraka-chan et Iida-kun durant les pauses. Le détenteur du One For All remarqua cependant que Kaminari-kun avait un comportement bizarre tout comme Jirou-san : l'une mettait de la distance envers certaines camarades de classe, en particulier Yayorozou-san et l'autre ben..." Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kaminari?, s'insurgea Yûga en dégageant de l' étreinte du blond, je sais que je suis magnifique mais je préfère les demoiselles.

\- Ouah! Là, je t'admire Kaminari, s'étonna Mineta-kun, même moi, je me retiens.

\- Il agit seulement en accord avec sa nature, déclara solennellement Tokoyami-kun.

Denki était en effet en train d'essayer de faire des calins à quelques uns de ses camarades d'abord chez les filles mais il avait vite arrêté en recevant un coup de coude douloureux dans les cotes de la part de Tsuyu-san, puis en se faisant écrasant le pied par Hagakure-san et enfin Uraraka-chan lui avait gentiment dit d'arrêter en lui donnant un coup de genou dans le ventre.

Il avait donc décidé de faire la même chose chez les garçons. "Mais c'est pas de ma faute, s'excusa Denki avant de se mettre à coté de Midioriya pour le caliner à son tour, bon toi, Midoriya, je sais que tu ne diras rien... Mmmm, ça sent bon en plus, ajouta-t-il en lui reniflant les cheveux.

\- Aaaaaah!" Deku ne savait plus quoi faire... Et puis pourquoi Kaminari se mettait-il à faire des calins à tout le monde comme ça. Et pourquoi, lui? Il remarqua dans son désarroi le regard surpris d'Uraraka-chan et de Kirishima-kun ainsi que celui, beaucoup plus assassin, de Katchan. _Aaaah, il faut qu'il arrête.._., s'emporta-t-il intérieurement en gigotant. Un truc attira cependant son attention.

 _Tiens, Kaminari-kun s'est mis du parfum aujourd'hui?_ Il n'était pas le seul dans cette situation, d'ailleurs. Izuku pouvait sentir des fragrances différentes provenant de certains élèves de la classe.

Celle de Kaminari-kun lui faisait penser à du citron yuzu, acide et un peu amère par contre d'autres effluves rassurants la masquèrent, une senteur aux notes douces et légèrement musquées. Son coeur commençait à battre quand celle-ci lui parvint à ses narines mais la voix froide et posée de Todoroki-kun le tira de sa torpeur : "Arrête, Kaminari, fit Shouto en prenant Kaminari par le col, tu importunes Midoriya.

\- Tu peux utiliser ta glace pour le refroidir, lui suggéra Kyouka au loin.

\- Euh non non, c'est bon, s'empressa de dire Denki en lâchant Midoriya, c'est juste qu'il sent vraiment bon aujourd'hui.

\- Pourtant je n'ai pas changé de shampooing, déclara innocemment Izuku en se touchant les cheveux.

\- En tous cas, je suis désolé Midoriya, s'excusa Kaminari en se grattant la tête avec embarras, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- Ce n'est rien, Kaminari-kun, le tranquilisa Izuki avec un petit sourire. Par contre, le regard insistant de Todoroki-kun le gênait un peu. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal sans le savoir? "Euh merci de m'avoir aidé, Todoroki-kun, se dépêcha-t-il de remercier pour rendre l'ambiance moins tendue.

Shouto hocha silencieusement la tête avant de retourner à ses échauffements sans mot dire. Il voyait Bakugou le fusiller du regard de loin. Certainement parce qu'il avait protégé Midoriya mais il n'avait que faire de ses sentiments déplacés envers celui qu'il considérait comme un rival à écraser à tout prix.

C'était plutôt ce que lui-même éprouvait pour Midoriya qui le minait.

De la gratitude pour lui avoir ouvert les yeux sur l'essentiel, une profonde admiration aussi qui évoluait en quelque chose qu'il s'efforçait de taire mais là... Son instinct d'alpha qui poussait à le protéger avait redoublé d'intensité. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'apparition de cette odeur très agréable, légère et un peu fleuri émanant de lui. Il avait bien une hypothèse sur ce qu'il lui arrivait mais celle-ci était peu probable.

Toutefois, si c'était ce qu'il pensait, Shouto serait là pour veiller sur lui.

Aizawa-sensei arriva quelques minutes après et l'entrainement continua. Izuku canalisa donc le One for All comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire sauf que quelque chose clocha. Pourquoi le One for All ne s'active pas? Il eut ensuite la sensation que son corps pesa dix tonnes. Mais qu'est-ce qu... Izuku s'écroula en entendant le cri de ses amis qui se fit de plus en plus lointain au moment où ses yeux se fermèrent.

 _... J'ai chaud..._

Il sentit des bras le soulever doucement.

 _...Cette odeur..._

La senteur musquée que tout à l'heure l'enveloppa au moment où il sombra dans le sommeil.

Izuku se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, dans l'infirmerie de Recovery Girl avec un All Might particulièrement stressé à son chevet. "All Might? Que m'est-il arrivé?, demanda-t-il d'une voix faible. Il voulut s'asseoir mais il se sentait encore comateux.

\- Tu t'es évanoui en cours, lui expliqua Recovery Girl en tournant sa chaise vers lui, et le petit Todoroki t'a amené ici, la vieille infirmière poursuivit d'un ton plus accusateur à l'adresse d'All Might, et je suppose que ton maladroit de professeur ne t'a pas expliqué certains effets secondaires liés à ton Alter, elle se leva de sa chaise, je vais voir Aizawa-sensei pour lui expliquer la situation sans tout lui dire bien entendu, juste l'essentiel. A toi de lui dire le reste."

All Might poussa un soupir une fois Recovery Girl partie avant de s'excuser en fuyant le regard inquiet de son disciple : "Je suis désolé Midoriya boy. En te transmettant le One for All, j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose d'important mais parce que cela n'arrive que très rarement, il se gratta la tête, quand tu étais inconscient, Recovery Girl a prélevé un peu de ton sang et a examiné ton séquençage ADN, il mit un moment avant de continuer, euuh il arrive que le One for All modifie le métabolisme une fois transmis et c'est ce qui est arrivé, il inspira un bon coup, Midoriya boy, tu es devenu un omega."

Dire que Midoriya était choqué d'entendre cette nouvelle serait un euphémisme.

Izuku était brusquement assis après avoir écouté ce que lui avait annoncé All Might. Lui, un omega. Bon, l'académie Yûei demandait aux élèves de cacher leur classe pour éviter les problèmes de discrimination donc il n'aurait pas de souci là-dessus mais..."Comment vais-je faire pour gérer ça?, questionna-t-il en stressant davantage, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire dans ce genre de situation. Si, je dois mettre un collier régulateur pour les phéromones et... Et..." _Bon, je ne dois pas stresser. Après tout, les changements de métabolisme peuvent arriver à l'adolescence à cause des fluctuations hormonales. C'est rare mais ça arrive. On nous l'a pas mal sériné au collège._

Katchan s'était même mis en tête qu'il deviendrait un alpha un jour ou bien, à défaut, qu'il les écrabouillerait pour prouver qu'il était le plus fort. _Il faut que je prévienne maman aussi._ Quelque chose lui disait que sa mère omega serait heureuse d'entendre la nouvelle, il imaginait déjà sa réaction. "Tu vas pouvoir attendre mes petits-enfants, Izuku." _Non, non, il faut que je pense plus rationnellement..._

All Might secoua la tête en voyant le pauvre Midoriya boy commencer à marmonner de façon inintelligible. "On se calme, Midoriya boy, tonna-t-il avant de cracher du sang malgré lui.

\- Ah désolé, All Might, s'empressa de s'excuser Izuku en s'apercevant qu'il était mal en point.

\- Ça va, le tranquilisa All Might en s'essuyant la bouche avec un mouchoir, en tous cas, si ton corps a changé, c'est à cause du One for All mais ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y aura aucune autre complication. Par contre, il faudra attendre que tu aies tes premières chaleurs pour te mettre un collier régulateur de phéromones donc tu ne participeras pas en cours jusqu'à ce que tu les aies, il se rembrunit, en tant que beta, je ne te suis pas d'une grande aide. Désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, fit Izuku avec un petit sourire triste, vous ne pouvez pas le prévoir.

\- Oui mais j'aurai du te prévenir de cette éventualité, insista All Might quand Recovery Girl revint de la salle des professeurs. "Je pense qu'il est au courant maintenant, déclara la vieille femme en retournant à son bureau.

\- Oui, je lui ai annoncé pour le changement de classe.

\- Alors, je prends le relais, dit l'infirmière en sortant des pilules du tiroir présent sous la table.

All Might sortit donc de la salle en regardant une dernière fois Midoriya d'un air désolé. Il s'adapterait concernant son apprentissage de futur symbole de la Paix mais pour le moment, Recovery Girl l'aiderait mieux que lui pour son statut d'omega.

 **Voilà pour la première partie. La suite bientôt. A pluche :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimers : My Hero Academia ne m'appartient pas._

 **Chaluuuut, voici la suite de la fic. Merci beaucoup à vous Mag-chan, kama-chan59, Elaelle, Lacie95 et sandou01 de vos reviews. Pour le contexte, comme j'ai tendance à comprendre les choses littéralement, je préfère prévenir quand je le modifie même si je ne le fais qu'un peu et c'est vrai que je voulais écrire un UA Omegaverse en le rendant plus réaliste. Les changements génétiques peuvent se produire chez l'être humain même si c'est très rare et je m'en suis servie comme point d'appui. Bonne lecture et Plus Ultra. :)**

Après s'être entretenu avec l'infirmière sur les changements qui s'opéreraient maintenant qu'il était devenu un omega, Izuku avait regagné le dortoir pour se reposer. Recovery Girl lui avait dit qu'il serait exempt de cours donc cela lui donnerait le temps d'assimiler les informations qu'il avait reçu. Il s'allongea sur le lit en faisant le point. _Bon, maintenant je sais que ce matin, je n'ai pas uriner dans mon lit et que les odeurs que j'ai senti tout à l'heure appartenaient à des alphas et des omegas de ma classe. D'ailleurs, comment les différencier?_

Deku n'osait pas demandé ça à ses amis. Après tout, Yûei interdisait que l'on revendiquait sa classe mais d'après l'étrange attitude de Kaminari lors l'entrainement de ce matin, Izuku en conclut que l'adepte d'électrokinésie devait certainement être un alpha et que toutes les personnes avec lesquels il avait tenté de faire des calins devaient être des omegas, lui compris.

 _Alors cela veut dire qu'Uraraka-chan en est une aussi?_ Ses réflexions furent coupées par un discret coup sur la porte. "Euh j'arrive, dit-il à voix haute. _Je me demande qui c'est?,_ se demanda-t-il en s'asseyant, j'espère seulement que ce n'est pas Katchan, continua-t-il lorsqu'il se leva pour ouvrir. Il ne voulait pas subir encore les foudres du blond pour il ne savait quelle raison. Les effluves qui flottèrent autour de lui l'alertèrent cependant. Ce furent les mêmes qu'il avait senti avant de s'évanouir. Son coeur recommençait à battre la chamade tandis que sa température corporelle montait étrangement. "C'est moi, Midoriya, retentit la voix atone de Todoroki derrière la porte.

 _Ah, c'est vrai que c'est lui qui m'a emmené à l'infirmerie,_ se remémora Deku en ouvrant la porte, _je devrais le remercier._

Midoriya le détailla un moment de le laisser entrer dans la pièce. Ses prunelles froides l'intimidèrent toujours autant mais il lui semblait percevoir une certaine douceur maintenant. Depuis leur combat et surtout après l'affaire Stain, Todoroki-kun et lui étaient devenus en quelque sorte amis.

Izuku remarquait même que celui-ci allait davantage vers leurs camarades, en particulier Iida-kun qui n'hésitait pas de l'aider à davantage s'intégrer dans la classe. Cette pensée lui réchauffait le coeur connaissant les antécédents que le fils d'Endeavor avait eu avec sa famille. "M-Merci de m'avoir amené à l'infirmerie, bégaya-t-il pendant que Shouto s'asseya sur le rebord du lit en contemplant la chambre de Midoriya. Il vit une figurine d'All Might sur le bureau et des altères posés à coté du lit ainsi qu'une petite poignée de musculation sur la table de chevet _. Il est vraiment conscencieux,_ se plut-il à penser.

C'était un des détails qu'il préférait chez lui mais il en profiterait pour énumérer les innombrables qualités de Midoriya plus tard. "Ce n'est rien, dit-il simplement pendant que Deku s'assit à coté de lui, je suis venu pour te passer les photocopies de mes notes, poursuivit-il en lui tendant les feuilles de papier, et aussi pour t'annoncer que c'est moi qui veillerai sur toi par rapport à ta situation."

Shouto se raidit quand leurs doigts s'effleurèrent au moment où Midoriya prit les notes. _Nnn_. Il ressentit davantage le contact sur sa peau même si c'était bref et l'odeur de son camarade le percuta de plein fouet. Il se noya dans les effluves délicates, ses sentiments à l'égard d'Izuku devenant plus exacerbées. _Il faut que je calme,_ se raisonna-t-il en inspirant un bon coup, _Recovery Girl m'a chargé de veiller sur lui pour une bonne raison._

Deku, au même moment, venait de se rendre compte de ce que Todoroki-kun venait de lui dire. _Attends, ça veut dire qu'il.._."Tu es au courant pour...?

\- Oui, Recovery Girl m'a dit que tu as souffert de fluctuations hormonales et que tes gênes se sont modifiés à cause de ça, répondit Shouto, tu es donc devenu un omega, c'est ça?

\- Euh, oui, déclara Izuku en réprimant un soupir de soulagement, mais je ne connais que les grandes lignes pour ce qui risque de m'arriver, il baissa les yeux en regardant ses mains, Recovery Girl m'a dit qu'il faut que j'attende mes chaleurs avant de mettre un collier régulateur de phéromones et j'avoue que je suis encore un peu perdu à ce sujet, il se gratta la tête, je veux dire, j'ai toujours pensé que j'étais un beta, _et un sans Alter,_ et maintenant je me retrouve à faire face à des changements que je n'ai pas anticipé, il poussa un petit soupir, je vais tout faire pour m'y adapter du mieux que je peux."

Shouto se retint d'étreindre cet allié de valeur. Plus il le fréquentait, plus son admiration grandit. Au fond, il ne se cachait pas que sa force et sa tenacité l'influencèrent grandement mais maintenant, c'était à son tour de le soutenir. "Nous organisons des petites réunions entre alphas et omegas au dortoir le soir afin de discuter des différents problèmes que nous pourrions avoir. Je t'y emmènerai afin que tu puisses discuter avec d'autres omegas. Ça t'aidera certainement."

Izuku fut touché de la proposition mais aussi curieux au sujet de Todoroki-kun. Il percevait encore l'odeur de ce dernier suscitait en lui des envies étranges, les mêmes envies que Kaminari-kun d'ailleurs et se retint de justesse de se le câliner.

 _Pourtant, je ne pourrai pas définir cette odeur comme celle d'un omega et vu le passé de Todoroki-kun..._ "Merci beaucoup, Todoroki-kun. C'est vrai que je me sentirai rassuré avec plus d'informations." Bien qu'il aurait très bien pu aussi aller à la bibliothèque pour se renseigner ou sur Internet mais c'était préférable d'en apprendre plus dans la bouche d'autres omegas comme lui. _J'irai quand même à la bibliothèque durant cette période d'arrêt forcé pour glaner davantage de renseignements._ "Au fait, j'ai une question à te poser : es-tu un alpha?"

Shouto s'attendait à cette question toutefois, comme celle-ci venait de Midoriya dont la logique fut très affutée, il se doutait que ce dernier faisait implicitement le parallèle avec la raison de sa naissance et celle du choix d'Endeavor quant à son avenir. "Oui, affirma-t-il en hochant la tête avant de raconter d'un ton détaché, Endeavor souhaitait non seulement un enfant avec un Alter puissant mais aussi que celui-ci soit un alpha. Je suis le seul à l'être de la fratrie, les autres ont hérité des gênes omega de ma mère.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Midoriya en le voyant de nouveau se renfermer, je ne voulais pas..."

A cet instant, Izuku fut témoin d'un geste qu'il n'aurait jamais cru venir de Todoroki-kun. La main de l'alpha lui ébouriffait gentiment les cheveux tandis que celui-ci le rassurait d'une voix plus douce : "Grace à toi, je peux en parler avec détachement Midoriya." Le détenteur du One for All se surprit à rougir avant de paniquer face à cette proximité. "Euuuh, c-ce n'est r-rien, j-je suis content qu-que ç-ça se passe mieux pour toi."

Shouto se surprit à rire un peu face à l'attitude gênée de son camarade. Ses moments de confusion avaient toujours tendance à l'amuser mais c'était rare qu'il s'exprimait si ouvertement. Midoriya a vraiment réussi à faire fondre la glace que j'ai mis autour de mon coeur. "Il faut que j'y aille, déclara-t-il en retirant sa main à contrecoeur, je vais te laisser te reposer.

\- D'accord, fit Izuku en se remettant de ses émotions, et merci encore."

Shouto le regarda longuement avant de partir. _Je ne lui ai toujours pas dit pourquoi Recovery Girl m'a choisi pour être auprès de lui...,_ pensa-t-il une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte de sa chambre, _non, je ne ferai que l'alerter si je lui dévoile tout._ Todoroki traversa le couloir pour se rendre dans sa chambre quand il eut une mauvaise surprise qui l'attendait à sa porte. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Bakugou?, questionna-t-il en poussant un soupir. La réponse était évidente mais il choisit quand même de la poser.

\- Ce putain de nerd doit vraiment te faire pitié, hein?, provoqua Katsuki près à en découdre, pour que tu le portes comme une petite princesse à l'infirmerie. Et tu lui ramènes les cours en plus? Même s'il fait le fort, il est vraiment resté une chochotte.

\- Midoriya n'est pas aussi faible que tu le penses, rétorqua Shouto en posant la main sur la poignée, et ce qui se passe entre lui et moi, ne te concerne pas." Une faible aura glacée émana de ses doigts. Mince, je dois me controler. Bakugou ne le faisait pas sortir de ses gonds d'habitude vu que son père était adepte de ce genre de provocation bien que d'une manière moins vulgaire mais là, c'était de Midoriya dont il était question. En aucun cas, il ne le laisserait lui faire du mal. Sauf que Bakugou le laissa tomber pour vite courir jusqu'à la chambre de celui-ci. _Merde_.

Izuku somnolait légèrement quand la porte claqua à toute volée. Le détenteur du One for All n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il se passait que Katchan s'était déjà rué sur lui, en se mettant à califourchon, ses cuisses serrant douloureusement ses hanches pour qu'il ne puisse pas le faire tomber et une main maintenant son poignet sur le lit. Ses prunelles rouges le poignardaient avec une telle colère... Il en tremblait. "Alors tu te ramollis, Deku?, s'écria le blond en approchant sa main de la joue de Deku, tu as enfin compris que tu ne valais rien comparer à moi?

\- Katchan, qu'est-ce que...?, une petite explosion crépita près de son oreille, calme-t...

\- Ta gueule, putain de nerd, hurla Katsuki en nichant sa tête au creux du cou d'Izuku, je vais t'apprendre moi, à fricoter avec les autres.

\- Katchan, tu me fais mal, geignit Deku quand le blond se mit à le mordre brutalement. Il essaya de le repousser mais c'était pratiquement impossible. Le One for All ne pouvait pas s'activer pour le moment et la force de Katchan surpassait la sienne. _Il faut que j'endure le temps qu'il se calme.._., pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux face à la douleur, _ou sinon, je vais guetter le moindre instant d'inattention de sa part et...Hein?_ Son poignet lui parut étrangement froid, un courant d'air frais lui frolait la joue aussi. Une senteur plus prononcée qui le fit tressaillir encore plus flotta autour d'eux puis une voix tranchante tonna tel un couperet.

"Laisse. Midoriya. Tranquille."

Todoroki-kun venait de gêler les mains de Katchan et se tenait juste au-dessus de Katchan en train de le fusiller du regard. C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi en colère. Shouto regarda Bakugou se retourner en tiquant de la langue. "Tch! Tu crois que tu me fais peur, connard?, maugréa Katsuki en se levant, tu crois que c'est ta glace de mes deux qui va m'arrêter?, poursuivit-il en faisant exploser la glace qui emprisonnait ses mains, je me casse. Tes copains ne seront pas toujours là, Deku, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'un Midoriya encore sonné quand il fut sur le point de quitter la chambre, la prochaine fois, je te fumerai et tu la verras pas arriver celle-là.

\- Dans ce cas, je te conseille d'abandonner tout de suite, Bakugou, l'avertit Shouto d'une voix posée dissimulant une colère sourde, parce que la prochaine fois, j'utiliserai le feu."

Izuku s'assit sur son lit quand Katchan claqua de nouveau la porte non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard énervé à Todoroki. Ce genre d'avertissement de la part de Katchan, il en avait l'habitude néanmoins, cela le frustrait de mettre Todoroki-kun dans une position délicate. "Pardon pour tout ça." Shouto répondit à cette excuse par une étreinte qui surprit Izuku. Toutefois, il se laissa vite aller dans les bras de l'alpha tant celle-ci lui apporta du réconfort.

Son odeur s'était faite plus douce et la main de Todoroki-kun en train de caresser ses cheveux l'apaisa. "Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Bakugou est ce qu'il est, Midoriya, le rassura Shoutou en s'écartant légèrement de lui, par contre, poursuivit-il en masquant sa colère à la vue de les traces de mordure présentes sur le cou de Midoriya, je ne retiendrai pas mes coups si jamais il continue à faire ce genre de choses."

Izuku sursauta légèrement en sentant le souffle chaud de Shouto sur son cou puis il poussa un petit cri surpris lorsque ce dernier parsema les marques rouges faites par les dents de Katchan de petits baisers. Son corps commençait déjà à réagir bizarrement. Il eut chaud, sa respiration se fit plus lourde et il eut l'impression qu'une partie de son anatomie s'humidifiait un peu. Recovery Girl lui avait dit deux mots à ce sujet. _Alors c'est de cette manière que réagit un omega quand..._ Deku s'empourpra encore plus. Je pourrais être fasciné de cette découverte si cela ne me gênait pas autant. "To...Todoroki-kun, haleta Izuki en le repoussant légèrement.

\- Ah désolé, s'excusa Shouto en s'écartant de lui. Voilà que je me conduis comme un alpha en rut, se reprocha-t-il intérieurement, je critique Bakugou mais je ne suis pas mieux moi-même. Il fallait dire que la fragrance suave qu'exhalait Midoriya lui était particulièrement enivrante. C'était la première fois qu'un omega lui faisait cet effet mais son camarade n'avait pas besoin de subir ses envies en plus de la maltraitance au quotidien de Bakugou, bien que celle-ci cachait en réalité des désirs similaires aux siens.

Son père l'avait entrainé à maitriser ses instincts d'alpha dès ses treize ans (il s'agissait d'ailleurs de la seule chose dont il lui était redevable) alors il se devait de les mettte en pratique. C'était pour ça que Recovery Girl avait fait appel à lui plutôt qu'à un autre omega. _Sinon, je ne pourrai pas aider Midoriya quand ses chaleurs surviendront et je ne me le pardonnerai pas s'il souffre._ "Il vaut mieux que je te laisse seul, déclara-t-il en se levant quand une main le retint ainsi qu'une petite voix à peine audible. "Non, reste."

Izuku se surprit lui-même de cette réaction, quelque chose au fond de lui réclamait la présence de l'alpha à ses cotés. La violence dont avait fait preuve Katchan était encore dans son esprit mais l'omega savait que ce n'en était pas la raison. Cela venait d'une pulsion, d'une subite envie de sentir le corps de Todoroki-kun contre lui. _Que m'arrive-t-il?_ Il eut peur que ce dernier se moque de son attitude faiblarde toutefois, son camarade l'allongea à la place sur le lit avant de s'y mettre à son tour pour l'enlacer. "Mmmm."

 _Cette odeur..._ Izuku ne pouvait pas se lasser de la sentir. Les délicates notes musquées lui montèrent à la tête au point qu'il s'assoupit sans s'en rendre compte. Shouto veilla ensuite à son sommeil en caressant la joue de Midoriya du dos de la main. L'omega était aussi réceptif à son odeur qu'il l'était de la sienne. C'était bon signe mais ça lui donnait aussi un semblant d'espoir. En admirant ce visage endormi si adorable et tellement innocent, Shouto ne put que se résoudre à s'avouer ce qu'il savait déjà.

Il était amoureux Izuku Midoriya.

De plus en plus profondément.

 **Voili voilou pour la seconde partie. La troisième sera la dernière. Aussi j'ai écrit sur Wattpad des OS pour un événement intitulé Guerre des ships KageHina contre OiKage. Bien que j'aime le KageHinaKage, j'ai choisi la neutralité et j'ai écrit des OS 3P OiHinaKage. Bon, c'est aussi un défi perso de ma part et l'unique occasion où j'écris sur du OiKage (je n'aime pas trop ce couple) donc je vais les publier en recueil sur ffnet, Wattpad et ao3. Préparez-vous à lire de la fantasy, du fantastique, de l'angst et de l'Omegaverse, rating T et M. A bientôt. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimers : My Hero Academia ne m'appartient pas_

 **Hellou à tous, voici la suite. Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews. Bon, j'avoue que j'ai un peu abusé pour le caractère de Katchan mais je me rattraperai dans la Fantaisie événementielle de la White Day. Bonne lecture. :)**

Part 3 :

Le lendemain, Izuku avait passé son temps à la bibliothèque pour en apprendre un peu plus sur la classe omega et ses caractéristiques. Todoroki-kun avait quitté sa chambre avant même son réveil. Cela avait provoqué un étrange vide en lui, un vide qu'il continuait de ressentir maintenant que Todoroki-kun ne se trouvait plus auprès de lui. Je _trouve mon attitude étrange,_ pensa-t-il en feuilletant le livre, _pourquoi mon corps réagit ainsi quand Todoroki-kun est avec moi?_

Les phéromones de l'alpha le réconfortaient et parvenaient à calmer ses angoisses. Il n'avait fait aucun cauchemar hier. _Est-ce que je ressentirai la même chose si un autre alpha...?_ Un paragraphe attira son attention. _Un omega est habituellement réceptif aux phéromones d'un alpha mais si les émotions sont impliquées.._."La réceptivité est d'autant plus grande?"

Izuku se mit alors à réfléchir sur ce qu'il éprouvait vis à vis de lui. _Je l'admire beaucoup, ça, je ne le cache pas et je tiens énormément à lui. L'affaire Stain nous a rapprochés tous les deux et..._ Son coeur battit à tout rompre en repensant aux événements d'hier quand Todoroki-kun l'avait pris dans ses bras et ses tendres baisers sur son cou qui l'avaient fait réagir.

 _Je veux plus de lui mais je ne sais pas si ce sont mes instincts d'omega qui me le dictent ou autre chose._ Il en aurait le coeur net dès qu'il discuterait avec les autres omegas de sa classe ce soir, au dortoir. Deku entendit son ventre crier famine. "Ah, il est bientôt midi, fit-il en se levant, je vais rejoindre Iida-kun et Uraraka-chan au réfectoire." Le détenteur du One for All sortit de la bibliothèque après avoir emprunté le livre quand quelqu'un le plaqua au mur à peine qu'il eut fait deux pas dans le couloir.

Il lui était inutile de se demander de quelle personne il s'agissait. "Je t'ai pas vu en cours aujourd'hui, Deku, grogna Katsuki tandis que l'interessé réfléchissait à un moyen de s'échapper en serrant le livre qu'il avait emprunté contre lui, attends, c'est quoi ce bouquin?, s'enquit ensuite le blond en le lui arranchant des mains.

\- Euh Katchan, bafouilla Izuku, rends-le moi.

\- Ferme-la où je t'en colle une, répondit Katsuki avant d'avoir un sourire mauvais, alors, c'est pour ça que tu sèches? Tu es devenu un omega? Je me disais aussi... Ton putain d'Alter est venu sur le tard."

Izuku n'aimait pas ce regard à la fois hautain et moqueur, surtout que Katchan le bloquait en mettant une jambe entre les siennes. Il retint la rage qui commençait à monter en lui. _Ne t'emporte pas, pas maintenant. Tu risques d'empirer sa colère._ "Je... J'ai subi des fluctuations hormonales lors du dernier entrainement, expliqua Deku d'un ton qui se veut calme et,..." Une main de Katchan frappa le mur tandis que l'autre jeta le livre sans ménagement. "Raison de plus de te prouver que tu es un bon à rien, Deku, fit Katsuki avec un énorme sourire, ta place est derrière moi, pas dev..." Il fut violemment projeté à terre avant qu'il n'ajoute autre chose.

 _Ah, j'ai pu utiliser un peu le One for All_ , constata Izuku en regardant ses mains et en ressentant une légère chaleur au niveau des bras, _mon corps commence à s'habituer_. "Ça suffit, Katchan, poursuivit-il à voix haute, j'en ai plus qu'assez." Midoriya eut même envie de pleurer vis à vis de cette situation. Katchan était toujours son ami, même depuis que son ego lui était monté à la tête.

Ça lui faisait d'autant plus mal de le voir aussi surpris, comme s'il lui était improbable qu'il se rebelle contre lui. _Je suis si nul que ça à ses yeux alors que je l'admire?_ Katsuki se leva rapidement après cette déclaration de Deku qui l'avait étonné. Ce putain de nerd en avait marre? C'était la première fois qu'il le lui disait aussi fermement. Le fait que ce moins que rien soit devenu un omega ne changerait rien pour lui... Deku devait rester à sa place. Point final. Son coeur frémit de nouveau en le voyant si désarçonné. "Tu crois que tu me fiches les boules en jouant au rebelle, putain de nerd?, le nargua-t-il en provoquant une petite explosion dans ses mains, tu peux toujours courir."

Izuku fut sur le point de parer à son attaque quand une main attrapa le poignet de Katchan pour le faire flamber légèrement."Je t'ai dit d'arrêter, Bakugou, lui intima Shouto quand celui-ci retira sa main de grognant de douleur.

\- Lâche-nous, connard, s'insurgea Katsuki, c'est entre Deku et moi. Il faut que je lui fasse sa fête parce qu'il n'a pas l'air de comprendre.

\- De comprendre quoi?, rétorqua Shouto, c'est toi qui ne comprends pas, Bakugou. Tu n'aurais pas ce que tu désires en agissant de cette manière."

Katsuki le fusilla du regard en ayant un moment d'arrêt puis ses yeux se posèrent un moment sur Deku qui le regardait avec confusion. Plus le temps passait, plus ces iris verts expressifs le mettaient hors de lui. "Et merde!, hurla-t-il en frappant une dernière fois le mur avant de partir en quatrième vitesse. _Putain, quand Deku me regarde comme ça, ça me débecte,_ pensa-t-il en cognant une nouvelle fois le mur. Ces yeux plein de pitié que ce putain de nerd avait quand il se trouvait dans une situation délicate... _Merde, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? Je ne vaux rien pour toi, c'est ça?_

C'est alors qu'il se rendait compte de la vraie signification des mots de ce connard de Todoroki.

 _Non, je le déteste,_ se borna-t-il de penser en secouant vivement la tête, _Deku est faible face à moi, c'est un bon à rien, ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes, si ce putain de nerd devient plus fort que moi alors je.._., il serra les dents, _bordel Izuku, pourquoi je t'aim...? Non!_ Il ne devait pas se le dire, ni se l'avouer car sinon, Deku aurait gagné. "Je dois devenir plus fort, se dit-il à lui-même en s'essuyant rageusement les yeux, Deku n'est qu'un foutu obstacle."

Au même moment, Izuku ramassa le livre qui fut intact à son grand soulagement. "Merci Todoroki-kun, le gratifia-t-il bien qu'il fut gêné que ce fut encore son camarade qui venait le sauver de Katchan, comment savais-tu que je serais à la bibliothèque?, lui demanda-t-il pendant qu'ils marchèrent dans le couloir. Que Katchan le sache ne l'étonnait pas vu que ce dernier avait déjà tendance à lui faire subir des brimades dès qu'il en sortait.

 _J'aurais d'ailleurs du le prévoir,_ se reprocha-t-il en soupirant, mais il avait arrêté ce genre de choses depuis notre rentrée à Yûei. La voix de Todoroki le tira de ses pensées. "J'ai vu Bakugou y aller alors que ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, répondit Shouto avant d'ajouter, et puis, je me doutais que tu serais là. C'est tout toi d'étudier le problème pour mieux anticiper, finit-il avec un petit sourire. C'était un aspect qu'il admirait chez lui.

Izuku s'empourpra un peu en voyant le sourire de Todoroki-kun. Cela lui allait très bien. "Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, murmura-t-il à voix basse.

\- As-tu dit quelque chose, Midoriya?, le questionna Shouto en arquant un sourcil.

\- Euh non, ce n'est rien, répondit nerveusement Deku avant d'entendre son ventre gargouiller, ah, j'ai vraiment faim. Au fait, tu pourrais t'asseoir avec Iida-kun, Uraraka-chan et moi au réfectoire. Je... euh, bafouilla-t-il en s'apercevant que Todoroki-kun le regardait, je disais ça parce que je te vois souvent tout seul le midi et...

\- C'est d'accord, accepta Shouto en lui prenant impulsivement la main, un peu de compagnie ne me ferait pas de mal." D'habitude, il mangeait soit seul, soit avec Tokoyami et Yayorozou mais comme Momo s'était liée d'amitié avec les filles de la classe et que Fumikage se retrouvait malgré lui avec Kirishima et toute sa bande, Todoroki se retrouvait de nouveau isolé bien que ce fut un choix de sa part.

Ce changement allait lui permettre de se socialiser un peu plus et rester auprès de Midoriya l'enchantait beaucoup, il devait dire. L'odeur de ce dernier avait d'ailleurs repris sa densité normale depuis son altercation avec Bakugou. Il en était soulagé. Izuku, par contre, semblait plus tendu que jamais... Todoroki-kun venait de lui prendre la main et bien que la senteur de l'alpha le calma un peu, il n'était pas encore habitué à cette proximité entre eux. _Mon coeur bat anormalement vite_ , constata-t-il en sentant la main de Todoroki-kun serrer doucement la sienne, _pourtant je me sens bien comme ça mais.._. "Todoroki-kun, commença-t-il en rougissant un peu, ta... ta main."

Shouto se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il avait pris la main de Midoriya sans s'en rendre compte. "Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en la lâchant à contre-coeur, j'ai été impulsif." _Encore_ , maugréa-t-il intérieurement, _il faut que je me calme._ Izuku mourut d'envie de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là mais la faim le tiraillait trop pour davantage penser à autre chose. Ils se rendirent donc à la cantine où Iida et Uraraka attendirent Deku et avoir de ses nouvelles. Shouto fut surpris de voir combien ces deux-là étaient de le voir manger avec eux toutefois, passer le midi en leur compagnie lui avait plu.

L'après-midi, Midoriya repartit au dortoir afin de se reposer et de poursuivre sa lecture sur le livre qui parlait des omegas. Cela lui avait fait du bien de discuter avec Iida-kun et Uraraka-chan mais il avait été plus heureux de voir Todoroki-kun bavarder un peu avec ses deux amis bien qu'Iida-kun et lui conversaient de temps en temps. _Voir Todoroki-kun s'ouvrir davantage me met du baume au coeur_ , pensa-t-il en serrant le livre contre lui. Il aimerait en savoir plus sur lui, sur ce qu'il aime, ce qu'il déteste, ce genre de chose.

Izuku ferma les yeux et se mit alors à penser à lui d'une manière moins chaste, l'imaginant torse nu devant lui. Je _veux le toucher, le sentir encore moi, le..._ Ses yeux s'ouvrirent rapidement. _Que...?_ Son doigt tremblant frola son menton. Un filet de salive s'était écoulé le long de ses lèvres. Son coeur se mit à cogner douloureusement. Les mots du bouquin lui revinrent en tête..." Ce que je ressens pour Todoroki-kun est devenu tellement intense depuis que je suis un omega, comme si mes instincts prenaient le dessus."

Le livre mentionne que la nature même des alphas et des omegas est basée sur une certaine animalité, les pulsions sont donc accrues quand il est question de sentiments. Midoriya porta la main à son coeur. Ce n'était pas un désir de camaraderie qu'il éprouvait en ce moment mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond qui n'avait demandé qu'à éclore.

 _J'aime Todoroki-kun et pas seulement en tant qu'ami. Cette émotion est beaucoup plus forte._

Et beaucoup plus effrayante.

Le soir, comme convenu, Shouto l'amena auprès des alphas et des omegas de la classe qui avaient pris l'habitude de se réunir dans la chambre de Kirishima. "Bienvenue au club, Midoriya, le salua jovialement Eijirou tandis que Denki le calinait en l'enlaçant par derrière, et t'en fais pas pour Denki. Le pauvre est un alpha hypersensible aux odeurs d'omegas.

\- La tienne est la meilleure que j'ai senti, Eijirou, fit Kaminari en frottant sa tête contre le dos du roux, tu es le seul que je calinerai à partir de maintenant.

\- Ouais, bon debarras, maugréa Jirou tandis que les autres filles, Tsuyu, Ochako, Tooru et Momo, s'assirent à coté d'elle, en tous cas, ça fait trois omegas masculins dans le groupe. Kirishima et Yûga sont les deux autres.

\- Çe ne me gêne pas d'être un omega, déclara Yûga avec un sourire étincelant, ma fragrance délicate va faire tourner les têtes.

\- Elle ne fait pas tourner la mienne, kero, le contredit simpmement Tsuyu, si tu as besoin de conseil, Midoriya, n'hésite pas.

\- Euh, moi, je suis la seule fille alpha du groupe, par contre, déclara timidement Yayorozu pendant qu'Uraraka-chan l'accueillit joyeusement, c'est cool que tu sois un omega, Deku-kun.

\- Ça me fait un concurrent de moins pour mon futur harem, claironna fièrement Mineta-kun, aaah, j'ai hate d'être un super-héros pour voir toutes admiratrices à mes pieds. C'est le pied que je sois né alpha.

\- Il faut d'abord que tu arrêtes de fuir face à l'adversité, rétorqua Fumikage tandis que son ombre renchérit avec un hochement de tête.

Shouto regardait ensuite ce beau monde avant de poser les yeux sur Midoriya qui avait pris son carnet de notes afin de consigner les conseils que lui donnaient Uraraka et Asui. Rien que de voir ses réactions le fit sourire malgré lui. Une bouffée de tendresse qui lui était jusque là inconnue emplit son coeur. _Plus je me mets à l'observer, plus je l'aime_. _C'est étrange comme sensation mais très agréable._ Il se sentait même plus léger et soulagé d'un grand poids.

Les jours suivants, Midoriya s'entraina un peu dans sa chambre en faisant des exercices de musculation. Il venait voir les omegas de sa classe le soir et des fois, il restait un peu avec Todoroki-kun. La situation était devenue plus compliquée maintenant qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments et il ne voulut en aucun cas les imposer à l'alpha.

Au moins, une chose était sure, Katchan le laissait tranquille. A moins qu'il n'attende que je revienne mais ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser. En effet, Izuku bataillait avec un autre souci : ses chaleurs n'étaient toujours pas arrivées de même que ce que lui avaient dit Uraraka-chan et Kirishima-kun à ce sujet l'angoissait un peu.

Le détenteur du One for All ne craignait pas les fortes fièvres, ce fut surtout ce qui l'accompagnait qui lui fit peur. Comment allait-il tenir durant trois jours? Heureusement qu'après elle ne dureront qu'une nuit, pensa-t-il pendant qu'il fit travailler ses poignets à l'qide de la poignée de musculation, allongé sur son lit, et je pourrai prendre des suppresseurs...

Il lâcha la poignée en sentant son corps s'alourdir. _Ça recommence comme à l'entrainement._ Sauf que sa température monta d'un cran et qu'il devint plus sensible aux odeurs présentrs autour de lui mais celle qui attira le plus son attention fut celle de... La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à toute volée. "Todoroki... kun, haleta Izuku d'une voix hachurée, je me sens..." Il savait qu'il se lubrifiait en plus de tout ça. _Bon sang, c'est gênant_. Une brusque envie de combler le vide en lui le prit au corps quand Todoroki-kun le porta comme une mariée pour le sortir de la chambre. _Son odeur... Elle sent si bon..._

Shouto courut jusque dans la chambre la plus éloignée du dortoir réservée pour ce genre de soucis. Il usa de son odeur d'intimidation afin que les autres alphas ne se ruèrent pas sur eux puis déposa Midoriya sur le lit une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dans la pièce. Izuku s'accrocha cependant à lui afin de renifler son cou pour lieux le lécher à cet endroit ensuite. Shouto puisa dans tout son self-control pour ne pas agir impulsivement et ravir celui qu'il aimait.

En tant qu'alpha, il se devait de traiter l'omega avec le plus grand respect.

En tant que lui-même, il se devait de montrer à Izuku Midoriya la plus grande tendresse.

"Pardon, s'excusa ce dernier pendant qu'il lui retirait ses vêtements afin qu'il fut plus à l'aide, je..." Shouto posa doucement un doigt sur ses lèvres. "Ne t'excuse pas, Midoriya, murmura-t-il doucement, c'est normal de réagir de cette manière. Tu as tes chaleurs.

\- J'ai... peur, avoua Izuku en fuyant son regard, ses yeux sur le point de pleurer. Ses émotions étaient hors de contrôle, son corps aussi. Il avait très chaud, avec un désir primal de se faire prendre par l'alpha au-dessus de lui, comme un animal qui veut s'accoupler avec un autre. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux lui confier ce que je ressens pour lui.

Pourtant, Todoroki-kun ne se conduisit pas de la façon narrée dans les livres qu'il avait lu. L'alpha enleva les larmes qui coulaient de ses joues avant de lui embrasser tendrement la tempe. Izuku sentit une douce fraicheur au moindre contact avec sa peau, les lèvres de Shouto effleurant ensuite son torse d'un souffle froid ce qui permit à sa fièvre de baisser un peu. Il utilise son Alter pour que je me sente mieux? Néanmoins, le désir continuait à lui vriller les reins. "Je suis content de voir que mon Alter ait une utilité autre que celle de combattre, déclara Shouto en lui écartant doucement les jambes, je vais maintenant soulager tes envies, Izuku. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irai doucement."

Izuku écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'un doigt entra lentement en lui. "Aaaanh." Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres malgré lui avant de se muer en cri quand un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier. Ils semblaient glisser à l'intérieur de lui au fur et à mesure qu'ils se mouvaient. L'omega fut alors pris d'une frénésie qui le poussa à bouger son bassin pour mieux les recevoir et les ressentir. _Encore... Encore._.."Shou...to...

\- Je suis là, Izuku, chuchota Shouto en caressant la joue de Midoriya. Celui-ci était transfiguré sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait à l'instant, le regard alangui de désir et le visage rendu rouge sous le feu de cette passion charnelle. Il est tellement beau. L'alpha fit appel à son Alter de glace en refroidissant intérieurement son corps pour ne pas céder, la senteur d'Izuku envahissant la pièce et commençant à l'exciter plus que de raison. Shouto en profita donc pour caresser le membre de l'omega. Izuku se mordit les lèvres presqu'à sang pour ne pas crier au contact de cette main calleuse qui l'amena rapidement à la jouissance. Il reprit ensuite son souffle bien qu'il sut que ce n'était qu'un moment de répit. Et dire que ça va durer encore deux jours.

Néanmoins, lorsque Shouto le serra tendrement contre lui, Izuku savait que ces moments ne seraient pas un calvaire. Je suis égoiste de penser comme ça. "Merci, chuchota-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée, et désolé de t'imposer... ça.

\- Tu ne me l'imposes pas, murmura Shouto en lui embrassant le front, je suis même très heureux d'être celui qui t'aides à surmonter tes premières chaleurs."

Izuku s'endormit ensuite en se blottissant contre lui, réconforté par l'odeur de l'alpha. Les deux jours suivants, Todoroki-kun l'assistait durant ses chaleurs, assouvissant ses désirs et lui faisant boire de l'eau afin qu'il ne se déshydrate pas. L'omega se rendait d'ailleurs compte que l'alpha niait son état de rut, ce qu'il l'inquiéta beaucoup.

Les livres qu'il avait consultés avaient bien mentionné que c'était très douloureux pour un alpha s'il ignorait ses envies. "Comme j'ai aussi hérité de l'Alter de glace de ma mère, mon père m'a conseillé d'en user un peu lors de ma période de rut, lui expliqua Shouto durant la dernière nuit de ses chaleurs, j'arrive à retenir mes pulsions de cette manière. C'est pour cette raison que Recovery Girl m'a confié la tache de veiller sur toi mais..., il lui caressa les cheveux, j'avais aussi une toute autre raison de le faire."

Izuku sentit son cieur gonflé d'amour à la vue des prunelles bleue et grise qui le couvèrent d'un regard tendre. Cependant, le sommeil le prit au moment où il voulut lui ouvrir son coeur.

Le lendemain, Izuku sentit que ses chaleurs étaient terminées. Shouto et lui prirent une douche puis le détenteur du One for All quitta la chambre pour rendre visite à Recovery Girl le temps que l'alpha aéra la chambre qui embaumait l'odeur de ses chaleurs. L'infirmière eut un sourire satisfait à sa venue. "Bien, si tu es là, cela veut dire que tes chaleurs sont finies, elle sortit un collier ras-du-cou très fin de son tiroir, voilà un collier régulateur d'hormones et je crois que je t'ai déjà donné tes suppresseurs. N'oublie pas de les prendre régulièrement, une fois par jour au réveil.

\- D'accord et merci, Recovery Girl, fit Izuku en enfilant le collier avant de bailler.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu te reposes aujourd'hui, lui suggéra Recovery Girl en tapant sur son ordinateur, je préviendrai All Might."

Midoriya hocha la tête avant de quitter l'infirmerie. Todoroki-kun allait certainement la voir pour la prévenir que ses chaleurs s'étaient bien déroulées mais tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était de dormir pour se remettre de ces journées éprouvantes. Izuku s'écroula donc dans son lit une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, Shouto occupant son esprit. L'odeur de l'alpha était encore présente sur lui. _Demain, je me confesserai sans faute,_ décida-t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

Cette fois, Tomura Shigaraki n'était plus celui qui apparut dans son rêve.

Les camarades de classe l'accueillirent joyeusement quand il rentra dans la salle de classe le jour suivant. Kirishima plaisantait discrètement sur sa survie au calvaire tandis qu'Uraraka-chan le félicitait d'avoir tenu. Katchan, par contre, s'était mis à l'ignorer royalement, ce qui n'était pas plus mal étant donné ce qui s'était passé entre eux la dernière fois.

Une fois les cours finis, Izuku demanda à Shouto s'ils pouvaient parler seul à seul. Celui-ci accepta à son grand soulagement. L'alpha voulut éclaircir les choses après l'épisode des chaleurs et Midoriya lui donnait l'occasion parfaite de le faire. Il l'amena donc dans sa chambre pour en discuter.

Izuku en profita pour assouvir sa curiosité au sujet de la chambre de Shouto. Comme il se doutait, la pièce était extrêmement dépouillée mis à part un petit poster d'All Might et une photo encadrée présente sur le bureau. Celle-ci representait Todoroki-kun quand il était enfant avec une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs et au doux sourire. Sa mère, elle est très belle. Il décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes une fois assis sur le lit de Shouto pendant que ce dernier se mit à coté de lui.

L'atmosphère était un peu tendue.

"Euh..., dirent-ils en même temps quand Shouto proposa à Izuku de commencer, toi d'abord.

\- Euh d'accord, s'empressa de répondre Izuku avant de déclarer non sans avoir pris une grande inspiration, je t'aime, Shouto et ce n'est pas mon instinct d'omega qui me force à dire ça. Je t'aime vraiment."

Il ferma ensuite les yeux avec résignation en s'attendant à une réponse négative sauf qu'il reçut à la place un doux baiser de la part de l'alpha. Izuku y répondit avec maladresse en appréciant la texture des lèvres de Shouto qui y mit plus de ferveur. "Moi aussi, Izuku, déclara-t-il en rompant ensuite le baiser à bout de souffle, et euh, il détourna brièvement les yeux, je suppose que je dois te demander si tu veux sortir avec moi, maintenant."

Izuku eut un petit rire. Shouto avait un coté décalé vraiment adorable. "Tu n'es pas obligé, le rassura-t-il en lui plantant un petit baiser, mais c'est d'accord."

Ils se laissèrent ensuite tomber sur le lit en se serrant tendrement l'un contre l'autre avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Izuku allait de découverte en découverte mais celle de l'amour qu'il partageait maintenant fut celle dont il était le plus heureux.

 **Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu et merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout. J'écris le dernier OS 3P OiHinaKage et après je m'attèle aux suites de Convoitise éphémère et Cutie Pie VS Eleganza (j'ai'trop trainé). Prochaine requête : Omegaverse IwaKage. A bientôt. :)**


End file.
